A Lasting Life
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: I don't know. Not for sure. But I believe he is. You see, before he came down here, it never snowed. And afterwards it did. If he weren't up there now, I don't think it would be snowing. Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it.


The Innocence that Dwells  
  
By: Van Fanel's Soulmate

Disclaimers: This movie is owned by Tim Burton...sadly.

* * *

Time still did not exist in the ever gray walls of the mansion. The shadows danced and rejoiced at the return of their master. Darkness welcomed him back with open arms and warm whisperings. The dark sky celebrated with its twinkling stars and the cold wind howled with pleasure. His scissor hands snipped with the twitching of his hands while his feet climbed the empty stairs like he had done so many times before. He reached the top of the stairs and turned right just as he had done all those times before. He climbed the last stairs into the attic of the mansion and reached his straw bed.  
  
He sat down silently, his scissor hands still twitching with his head bent slightly towards his chest. The people of Suburbia had run him out of town with their hard, cruel looks and words of disdain. He had been saddened at the time. He had tried to become their friend, to fit in normally into their world of normal life styles. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Yet, it was not meant to be. Their world was so complex and far out of reach for him to even grasp. Everything was real and touched with a cruel twist of time. He, however, was untouched. Left alone by time and forgotten by the universe. It was a tranquil peace.  
  
Suddenly, footsteps echoed loudly on the stairway but Edward did not lift his head. A blur of gold and white ran into the attic. The figure stood looking around the room and then turned towards him. He lifted his head and watched as she quickly made her way towards him. She looked at his face with fear and relief all at once. Her pale skin and white dress made such a contrast against his world. Her light shined brilliantly in the ever waning darkness that had been his life. The shadows protested loudly and the floorboards creaked in despair at her pure form. The stars twinkled brighter. The darkness did not approve of her just as the light of her world did not approve of him.  
  
The angel and the demon.  
  
It was not meant to be and yet it had happened all the same. Nothing could change the fabrication of their hearts nor the quiet longings deep within her soul. They were both so innocent, so foreign to the world of reality. She dreamed of fantasies of different shapes and swirling colors that twinkled merrily in white spots. He lived in fantasies created by his childlike ways and quiet manners. Too innocent for the world to handle. Both souls were pure as the snow he had created from his hands, as pure as the snow she had danced in. Rediscovering herself in every way and displaying to the world the angel she truly was.  
  
"Are they coming?" He asked silently.  
  
His dark eyes twinkled and his pale face of scars was hidden under the mass of his unruly raven hair.  
  
She looked away, trying to forget the recent happenings. She looked out the window. This was his world now. She had entered it just like her mother had so many months ago before she brought him home. Idly, Kim wondered what thoughts raced through her mother's mind when she entered this attic and found Edward up here, all alone. She looked back at him and pleaded with her dark brown eyes for him to ask something else.  
  
"Did I hurt Kevin?" He asked; a concerned gleam in his dark eyes.  
  
"No, he's okay. He said he was just scared." She swallowed hard before continuing.  
  
"Oh Edward, I was so afraid. I thought you were dead."  
  
Her dark eyes glazed over with tears while his eyes looked at her gently like he always did back home. Her heart swam with emotions in the darkness, such pureness; as fresh as a blossoming flower. His dark eyes just looking at her with gentleness as she leaned in a slightly. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to taste him, taste his innocence even if only for a second so that her starving heart and empty soul would have a joyous memory. Sadly, the moment was interrupted by the jealousy of another.  
  
"I didn't." The angry voice of Jim, Kim's ex-boyfriend, came from the left of them.  
  
He had interrupted their beautiful moment of being together. He was too overwhelmed with anger, jealousy, and possessiveness to even comprehend what he was about to do. He lifted his right arm, enclosed in his right hand was gun. He aimed it Edward and pulled the trigger. It barely missed him as he ducked within the wall of the fireplace while Kim scrambled from the ground and moved aside. Edward stood up with a fearful face and took a few steps away from the fireplace.  
  
"No!" Screamed Kim as she ran towards Jim.  
  
Jim was about to shoot him again but Kim intervened and lifted his hand to the sky where the bullet shot through the roof, causing a little of it collapse on top of Edward's head.  
  
Jim threw her away from him, onto the floor where she rolled for a few seconds before lying completely on her front, moaning in pain. She tried to get up but to no avail. The gun had dropped from Jim's grip, now lost somewhere in the dark. Jim walked over to Edward who was also lying on his chest on the floor in the middle of the roof's rubble and began kicking him.  
  
"No! Jim, stop! Stop it, Jim!" Kim screamed as she tried to get up while moaning in pain.  
  
By now, Jim had picked up a piece of wood from the rubble and began beating Edward on the back with it. Kim tried to make him stop with her pleading voice but he wouldn't listen. He couldn't handle the fact that he lost his girlfriend to a demented figure such as Edward. However, Jim never stopped and realized that the so called "love" he held in his heart for Kim was not real. It wasn't the same kind of love Kim felt in her heart when she was with Edward. It just wasn't meant to be for them. It never was. Jim was always too worried about the things he wanted and too bitter about the lack of relationship he had with his father to ever have a serious relationship with someone. He had no respect for those who were different from him.  
  
Kim stumbled to her feet and crept up behind Jim, managing to find a piece of wood for herself. As Jim swung the wood down upon Edward once again, Kim swung hers onto Jim who fell on his back on the floor beside Edward. Kim leapt on top of him, straddling him with her legs and weight. Her white dress stained with blood. She took one of Edward's scissor hands and put it to Jim's throat.  
  
"Stop it now or I'll kill you myself." She threatened.  
  
Edward looked at his hand pointing at Jim's neck, glistening in the pale light of the moon. It looked deadly. The look on Kim's face was more deadly. It showed fierce in the light, the gleam in her eye meaning she meant to keep her promise if Jim didn't leave them alone. Jim looked up at her with anger and determination. He pushed Edward's hand away roughly and slapped Kim. He threw her away from him once more while she landed on the floor roughly again. She got up slowly while Edward stood up and walked over to her. He looked her over, trying to see if she was hurt anywhere, his dark eyes and pale face filled with concern.  
  
"Hey!" Came Jim's voice," I said stay away from her!"  
  
Edward turned around, his once friendly and childish pale face was replaced with rage and his black eyes gleamed dangerously. He plunged his scissor hand into Jim's abdomen whose face had gone white from terror and shock. Edward marched Jim backwards with his blade like fingers still in stomach, his face still looking furious and murderous. Just as Jim was about to back out of the window, Edward pulled his hand out from his stomach and Jim fell out the window. Everything was slow motion as Jim fell out the window. Edward watched him fall. His eyes were still gleaming with rage but his face showed sadness for he never wanted it to end this way. The last thing Jim saw before he hit the gravel below was the black sky, black as Edward's hair and eyes, and saw the twinkling stars before his head crashed into the ground and died.  
  
Edward turned away from the window as Kim came up beside him and looked out of the broken window. There was Jim, his arms and legs spread eagle style, blood on his stomach; contrasting against his yellow and white shirt, his mouth and eyes open wide, his complexion pale. Kim turned away from the window and looked up at Edward. Edward, however, was lost in his own thoughts. His face was turned away from hers and his eyes were darker but gleaming in a knowing way. He turned his face back towards her and looked at her softly. Her dark brown eyes were filled with tears and her lips were trembling.  
  
Suddenly, voices from outside were becoming louder and louder by the minute. Kim was getting panicky and nervous. Gasps came from outside, Jim's dead body had been found. She kept glancing at the sky and then back at Edward. He continued to look at her softly. However, a sad look had entered his dark gaze.  
  
"Goodbye." He said quietly.  
  
Kim's very breath was stolen away from this look and words. She didn't like that look in his eyes. She wanted to see him happy, smiling, and laughing all the time. She just wanted him to be safe and alive. She looked deep into gaze and locked eyes with him. Time was slipping away from the two innocents.  
  
Instead, she stepped up on her toes and kissed him softly on the mouth while bitter tears slipped down her cheeks. The kiss was sweet, innocent, and loving all at once. She knew she would never feel this way again. Never feel this complete ever again. She knew what had to be done. Edward could never be accepted in town for his crime, nor could he be accepted back home because of the things the neighbors would do to their home if Kim brought him back down off the mountain. She could never live up here either. She would miss her family, her friends, and her old life so much that she would become bitter, and then become sad and regretful; always wondering what might've been if she had left Edward in the mansion. So, she said the only thing that might bring peace to both of them, the only thing that was in his face whenever he looked at her.  
  
"I love you." She whispered in his ear sadly.  
  
Edward closed his eyes in acceptance and gratitude. He was, for once, truly loved. It meant everything in the world to him. He was finally accepted by someone and then loved in return. The two innocent souls had found one another. They were accepted and loved by the other. It was as if God had created one pure and innocent soul, than had split it between these two people. Two outsiders wanting to find something real to hold onto and finding something more real and beautiful instead. Their place was not amongst this world but of their very own. Where the imagination would bring things to life and where fairy tales would live on forever.  
  
Never more were they to see each other. It was killing her inside to leave him, to abandon him once more to his world of solitude and darkness but it was the only way to protect him. She stepped away from him, turned on her heel and ran out of the attic and down the stairs. Edward tried to walk downstairs after her by taking a few steps but stopped short when he thought about what had to be done. So, he stood by the shattered window, his scissor hand twitching while his face looked towards the stairs; hoping she would come back up.  
  
Kim flew down the stairs and onto the main floor. She looked around for something to convince the people of Suburbia of her plan. She saw another pair of scissor hands on a shelf, surrounded by cobwebs and coated in dust. She grabbed one and ran towards the wooden door and out into the courtyard. The people of the neighborhood were staring either at Jim's body or at the giant front door. Kim stepped out on the concrete steps and stood there. In angel in white covered in blood with a sad and solemn face. The people of the town all looked at her expecting something horrible to happen.  
  
"Is he in there?" Cried one of the husband's from the town.  
  
Kim swallowed hard before answering.  
  
"He's dead. The roof caved in on him. They killed each other. You can see for yourselves." She turned her head slightly and lifted a scissor hand into the air so they could all see what had "become of their monster". "See."  
  
People gasped in horror as sad looks crossed their faces. They had done this to him; they had killed the man who had brought the child in all of them out into the world once more. They were ashamed of the way they drove him up here only to meet the end of his fate.  
  
"I'm going home." Said Helen.  
  
She turned around and began walking out of the courtyard. More people followed her; unable to deal with the guilt and sadness of the outcome of the situation they had created. Joyce remained for a few seconds, looking up at Kim with guilty, sad eyes and a hand over her heart. She turned around and left. Kim still held the scissor hand up in the air until the last one left. Tears slipped down her eyes as her face looked towards the ground, her hand dropping down to her side. She straightened herself and then turned slightly and looked up towards the shattered window. Edward was no where to be seen. More tears slipped down her cheeks as she looked down and went back inside with the scissor hand still in her grasp and looked at the ground. She looked up at the stairs but nothing was there. There were no sounds of scissors twitching or dark shadows falling across her view. It was if there was no one truly here and that Edward had really died.  
  
She looked over at the old and useless machines while taking in deep breaths to calm herself. She walked back over the shelf and placed the scissor hand gently back in place. She looked at it for a while, reminding her that it must have been a hand of Edward's once. More tears slipped down her face. She turned around and walked back towards the door. She stopped in front of the stair case and looked up at where the attic was. Still, everything was still. Nothing moved; he was still up there; all alone in the dark. Forevermore would he remain up there, in the dark. More tears slipped down her cheeks as she stood looking up the stairs for a few minutes.  
  
She thought about her love for him and how slowly, her heart was breaking inside. It was withering away in her chest. Her soul cried out to him, wanting to be enveloped in his dark gaze once more. She didn't want to leave him behind, he was her only love. Her first and only, true love. She couldn't live without him. She couldn't bear to go on without him. She needed his darkness, his quiet face, his silent yet gentle gazes, his quirky ways, and childlike personality. She closed her eyes in agony and took a shuddering breath. She reopened her eyes, fresh with new tears. Her face gleamed in the light and shined with the tear stains on her face. Her sunshine colored hair was slightly mused from Jim's roughness with her. Her hands were cold and frostbitten from the mansion, as if the house itself were saying "Get Out!"  
  
"Goodbye, Edward Scissorhands." She whispered quietly into the air.  
  
She turned her face back towards the wooden door and walked slowly towards it opening and then out onto the steps. She turned slightly and closed the door behind her. She walked down the steps. She walked towards Jim's body but stopped for a moment to look at him in sorrow and then walked across the courtyard, climbed through the gate and walked down the path toward town. She would never be seen here again. Yet still, that didn't stop the angel from weeping over her lost and undying love.  
  
Back up in the mansion, in the attic by the shattered window; Edward stared down at her as he watched her leave. His face was solemn and lonely while his eyes held a sad look. Her light was gone forever from his world. The mansion became quiet as the wind howled through the gaping holes in the roof, as if it too were mourning the loss of her presence. Edward became engulfed in sadness. He had found love in another who was like him and had it snatched from him by the demands of reality. Even long after she was gone from the courtyard, he continued to stare at the spot where she once stood; lying to the town that he was dead. He had remained in the shadows as he listened to her story.  
  
A lone tear slipped down his face, stopping at his chin.  
  
The tear stain shined in the moonlight as he still stared at the spot; his  
hands still twitching.  
  
The innocence that had dwelled in them both once now lived in their hearts  
with their love for each other.

* * *

Hi, everyone! I'm a huge fan of Edward Scissorhands! Not to mention my first name is in fact Kim! I first saw it when I was 6 and became immediately infatuated with it. I recently just taped it at my grandparents house last week and decided to write something about the ending of the move in my own interpretation. I thought it was incredibly sad. I think they should make a sequel as to what happens to Edward in the future or to see if Kim ever went back, even for one time. Anyways, enjoy this little fanfic and tell me what you think, mmmm k?  
  
Later Peeps!


End file.
